Some personal computers have been designed for portability. A laptop device may be a portable personal computer with two pieces, such as a display component and a keyboard component, connected to fold together, such as a clamshell form factor. A tablet device may be a one-piece mobile computer. For example, a tablet device may have a touch screen display component to enable it with a user, such as using a finger or a stylus. A user may choose among devices depending on the form factor. For example, a laptop device may be preferable for creating content and a tablet device may be preferable for consuming content.